And after ?
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Oui, et après ? Où est passé Belmer ? Comment va Olvia ? Que fait Hiluluk ? Mais surtout, comment ont réagi Sabo et Kuina ?


Titre: And after ?

Auteur: Miss Cactus

Catégorie: One Piece

Disclaimers: Les personnages sont à Eiichiro Oda

Genre: Mystère, Romance

Rating: K

Couple: Sabo x Kuina

NdA: Il y a un moment déjà, je suis devenue folle de ce couple. Et là, je peux facilement dire que je suis la seule sur Terre à y avoir penser... Vraiment ._. Alors si quelqu'un tombe sur un fanart de ces deux (chose complètement improbable) prévenez-moi, s'il vous plaît ~  
Merci et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

« J'ai froid, j'ai peur, je ne veux pas être seule... Sauve-moi, Zoro. »

Sabo se retourna en entendant cette voix. Cela durait depuis quelque temps déjà, il entendait toujours cette fille appeler à l'aide, terrorisée. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il ne s'était pas passé une seule journée sans sa voix. Enfin, il ne savait pas si cela faisait plusieurs jours, semaines, mois ou juste quelques minutes qu'il était coincé là.

'Là' n'étant rien. Oui, absolument rien. Tout était noir autour de lui, il avait l'impression que la seule lumière présente dans cet environnement émanait de lui. Il ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé dans cet endroit. Tout ce dont il se rappelait était une grande sensation de liberté, puis une vague explosion et puis le trou noir, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Sabo se laissa tomber par terre, si terre il y avait, et soupira. Il avait conscience de sa mort, depuis le temps qu'il attendait il ne savait quoi, c'était évident... Et c'était justement ça qui le dérangeait. Pas sa mort, non, il s'en fichait, après tout, tout le monde mourait un jour ou l'autre. Mais comment Ace l'avait-il pris ? Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir pu tenir toutes les promesses qu'il lui avait faites. Et Luffy ? C'était tellement soudain pour lui... Alors qu'ils l'avaient enfin accepté, alors qu'ils formaient enfin une famille...

Un nouveau soupir franchit les lèvres du blond.

_C'était pas vraiment le bon jour pour y passer..._

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait à tout ça. En réalité, il n'arrêtait pas d'y réfléchir. Chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure, chaque jour qui passait il imaginait la peine et la déception qu'il avait dû leur causer.

« Ou êtes-vous ? »

Sabo sauta sur ses pieds tourna sur lui-même, regardant où il pouvait. Cette fois, il avait l'impression que cette phrase avait été chuchotée dans son oreille. Comme si cette fille était juste à ses côtés. Cette voix l'obsédait. Jours et nuits elle pleurait, criait, appelait. Elle ne cessait jamais. Le jeune garçon la connaissait par cœur, il avait l'habitude de l'entendre et lorsqu'elle ne parlait pas il la cherchait constamment.

Certes, Ace et Luffy lui manquaient énormément, mais si cela faisait des années qu'il n'était plus de leur monde, ils devaient s'en être remis. C'est en se répétant en boucle cette idée qu'il se consolait. Mais désormais il avait un autre problème.

« Ne me laissez pas derrière. »

Sabo se mit à courir en direction de la voix. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait compris en restant ici, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien. _Vraiment_ rien. Tout était sombre, tout était noir, tout était pareil, tout était plat. Il avait l'impression de passer parfois des heures à courir, il était persuadé de ne presque pas bouger. Il n'était pas non plus essoufflé, jamais.

Oui, il n'y avait rien. Oui, il ne bougeait pas. Mais non, il n'était pas seul. Elle était là et elle était seule. Et dieu sait combien Sabo connaissait ce sentiment. La solitude. Il avait réussi à la contrer grâce à ses frères, mais sitôt qu'il s'était éloigné d'eux elle l'avait rattrapé. Parce qu'une fois qu'elle s'accrochait à quelqu'un, elle ne le lâchait plus jamais.

Mais elle, cette fille n'en avait pas été victime, elle ne connaissait pas cette émotion. Sabo pouvait l'entendre à sa voix. Elle était effrayée, terrorisée à l'idée de n'avoir personne avec qui être, de n'avoir pas un seul ami à qui se rattraper. Et ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'est que personne ne connaisse ce sentiment de solitude, d'abandon. Non, personne ne méritait d'être seul, tout le monde devait avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Et pour elle, il serait cette personne.

Sabo courait. Il aurait été vivant, il aurait pu courir à en perdre haleine. Mais il était mort et n'avait donc plus d'haleine. Alors il pouvait aller le plus rapidement possible autant de temps qu'il voulait, et le temps, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Mais il allait la trouvait, coûte que coûte, il n'abandonnerait pas.

Il ne voyait rien, tout était noir autour de lui mais il avait l'impression qu'il se rapprochait de son but. Il sentait qu'elle était de plus en plus proche de lui. Bien qu'il n'en pouvait plus de courir - il n'était pas fatigué mais il commençait à légèrement hésiter - il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Peut-être qu'en fait il tournait en rond et que quelqu'un se moquait de lui, mais si cette fille existait vraiment il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber.

Alors il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il ne savait pas s'il tournait ou s'il courait toujours tout droit. Mais il se laissait guider par son instinct, parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait peur.

Et il avait raison.

Elle était là.

Il ralentit doucement en apercevant une lumière, semblable à celle qui émanait de son corps. Plus il s'approchait plus il distinguait une forme, un corps, une personne. C'était forcément elle, ils n'étaient que tous les deux après tout. Il continua d'avancer en commençant à sourire. Il l'avait enfin trouvée. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, ayant ramené ses genoux sur sa poitrine, enserrés par ses bras. Sa tête était baissée et elle tremblait, elle semblait sangloter.

Sabo s'approcha lentement et s'accroupit côté d'elle.

« H-Hé… »

Elle sursauta en relevant les yeux sur le garçon qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Sabo écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en la voyant. C'était une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans peut-être, elle avait des cheveux courts et ses yeux marrons remplis de larmes la rendaient affreusement mignonne.

_Elle est magnifique._

Sabo rougit en se rendant compte de ses pensées. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une femme comme cela. Elle se releva rapidement, bouche-bée.

« Comment es-tu arrivé là ?! Où sommes-nous ?! Je dois rentrer, tout le monde doit être en train me chercher ! »

Elle agrippa son T-shirt et le secoua pour obtenir des réponses. Sabo nota vaguement qu'il la dépassait, cela voulait dire qu'il devait avoir à peu près son âge. Il se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Soudain, comme si elle venait de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle le relâcha, s'éloigna de quelques pas et baissa légèrement la tête. Le blond lui sourit, même si elle ne le regardait pas, et essaya d'entamer la conversation, préférant faire comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas la gêner plus qu'elle ne devait l'être déjà.

« Dis, comment tu t'appelles ? »

Elle releva légèrement les yeux pour l'observer.

« -Kuina…

-Enchantée, Kuina. Moi c'est Sabo. » Il lui sourit, sourire qu'elle lui rendit timidement.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien avant d'avoir atterri ici ? »

Kuina fronça légèrement les sourcils, signe de réflexion. Si elle aussi était morte depuis longtemps mais sans s'en rendre compte, il était possible qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien.

« Pas vraiment… Juste. »

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes.

« Je regardais un katana je crois… Et puis j'ai senti comme un vide, je crois que je suis tombée… »

Cette fois-ci, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je dois aller voir mon père, Sabo. Il voulait que je vienne le voir. »

Le blond se pinça les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas réalisé sa mort, elle avait dû être encore plus inattendue que la sienne. Il regarda rapidement sa tenue. Elle portait simplement une longue robe noire lui arrivant à mi-mollets.

_Elle, elle a eu droit à un enterrement, au moins._ Nota-t-il rapidement.

« Ou alors… »

Il releva les yeux sur le visage de la belle jeune fille - ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de penser qu'elle était belle ?! - et l'interrogea du regard.

« Je suis morte ? »

Sabo ouvrit la bouche pour contester et la rassurer mais il ne sût trouver les mots. Elle sourit tristement et baissa la tête.

« Je le savais… J'essayais de m'en dissuader mais c'est évident. Combien de temps ça fait ? Je suis tellement bête d'avoir pu espérer revoir tout le monde, c'est impossible. »

Elle enfonça son visage dans ses mains en secouant la tête.

« Et moi… Et moi je voulais juste… Juste… Je ne reverrai plus Zoro… Et mon père… Il a dû être tellement triste. Je l'ai laissé tout seul. Il va être seul au dojo. Pourquoi… Il ne le mérite pas… Je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul… Il va tellement m'en vouloir… »

Le blond la vit tristement commencer à sangloter. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? C'était tout à fait normal de réagir de telle sorte à l'annonce de son décès. Il n'aurait pas mieux fait. Alors tout ce qu'il trouva à faire c'est de poser ses mais sur ses épaules. De là, voyant que Kuina ne le repoussait pas il les fit glisser dans son dos et l'enlaça. Elle agrippa son T-shirt et il put sentir ses larmes dans son cou. Depuis quand l'avait-elle réalisé ? Et depuis quand surtout espérait-elle ? Cela devait faire tellement mal de tomber de si haut, d'un coup, en n'ayant plus personne pour la rattraper en bas.

« Je suis là, c'est moi qui vais te rattraper. »

Il l'entendit pleurer plus fort. Et tout ce qu'il put faire fut de resserrer sa prise et de lui caresser doucement le dos. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. A quoi cela servirait de lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'ils s'en sortiraient alors que lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, les larmes de Kuina s'étaient calmées mais elle ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Eu bout d'un moment, elle finit par quand même se détacher à regret du corps du jeune homme et lui fit un sourire d'excuses.

« Désolée, alors que je ne te connais même pas. »

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage pour s'essuyer un peu et rit nerveusement.

« Ah la la, mais pour quoi je passe moi… C'est pas dans mes habitudes de pleurer comme ça et encore moins devant des gens que je ne connais pas ! »

Elle se retourna pour ne pas qu'il la voit se frotter les yeux.

« -Encore désolée, Sabo…

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils t'en veulent ! »

Kuina se retourna et le regarda, surprise. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné.

« -Tu sais… Ton père et ce Zoro… Je ne pense pas qu'ils t'en veulent…

-Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

-Si… S'ils t'aimaient vraiment alors ils ont dû être très triste… Et ils ont sans aucun doute pensé que c'était de leur faute, qu'ils auraient dû être là pour t'empêcher de faire cette chute. Ils doivent penser que s'ils avaient été là ils auraient pu te sauver.

-Mais c'est faux, ils-

-Evidemment. » Le coupa-t-elle. « Mais c'est toujours plus simple d'accuser quelqu'un, même soi-même, plutôt que de se dire que ce n'est de la faute de personne. Que c'est arrivé et que c'était inévitable. »

_Oui, c'est ça. Pour Ace et Luffy aussi._

« Ils ont dû être dévasté par ta mort, mais ils ne t'en veulent certainement pas. »

_Ils ne m'en veulent certainement pas, Luffy ne sait même pas ce que ça veut dire._

« -Tu… Tu as peut-être raison.

-Sans aucun doute même ! » Sourit-il.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de lui sourire elle aussi.

« Oui, sans aucun doute… »

Soudain, une vive lumière apparut derrière Sabo et éblouit Kuina qui dût se mettre une main devant les yeux. Le jeune homme se retourna pour la voir elle aussi.

« C'est quoi ça ? La lumière au bout du tunnel ? » Rit Sabo.

Il commença à s'avancer, devinant que c'était l'endroit où il devait aller - et surtout parce que de toute façon c'était soit ça, soit errer dans le noir - lorsqu'il se fit arrêter par une main sur son poignet. Il se retourna pour demander à Kuina ce qui n'allait pas lorsqu'il fut coupé par une paire de lèvres se posant doucement sur les siennes. Le contact fut bref, sans approfondissement, mais cela lui suffit pour prendre une teinte rouge pivoine. La jeune femme se détourna rapidement de lui et avança jusqu'à entrer dans la lumière. Sabo sourit en remettant son chapeau, qui était tombé, sur sa tête.

_Cette fille est vraiment intéressante._

Sur cette pensée, il entra à son tour dans la lumière.

« -Hiluluk-san ! Arrêtez donc d'étaler vos fioles partout !

-Comment ? Mais vous ne dites rien quand Olvia-san le fait avec ses livres !

-C'est parce qu'elle est archéologue, elle a un véritable métier, pas comme vous avec vos potions !

-Ce ne sont pas des 'potions', c'est de la médecine, Belmer-san ! »

_End ~_


End file.
